


Stelle cadenti

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: Chrno Crusade
Genre: F/M, Hopeful Ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Chi poteva saperlo? Forse un giorno, come le avevano detto che accadeva, i loro corpi di luce sarebbero scivolati ai confini della Via Lattea, tremanti di gioia e d’emozione, e avrebbero potuto ritentare gettandosi sulla terra come stelle cadenti.</i><br/>I pensieri di Rosette alla fine di tutto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stelle cadenti

**Author's Note:**

> Chrono Crusade... un manga che mi resterà per sempre nel cuore, che rileggerò sempre, nonostante il finale tragico (e questo è dir molto, per una dipendente dai lieti fini come la sottoscritta). Allegria e tristezza vanno sempre a braccetto, come si suol dire - e che miscela perfetta in questo manga <3 al livello di Ruroni Kenshin, oserei dire, anche se la ricostruzione storica non sia altrettanto impeccabile *pensa ai vestiti dei personaggi* Se non l'avete letto, correte a farlo.  
> A proposito di questa flashfic, leggendola capirete che è una sublimazione positiva del finale. Perché io non mi smentisco mai.  
> DISCLAIMER: non possiedo neanche Chrono Crusade. Mi accontenterei di Chrono, comunque.

 “Futili ― i venti ― per un cuore in porto ―

Inutile la bussola ― inutile la mappa!”

**Emily Dickinson**

 

Tu-trun tu-trun tu-trun tu-trun...

Il treno andava, immerso nella notte.

Non era sgomenta: era già stata a bordo; si trattava di un semplice ritorno.

Osservò i dintorni con calma placida. Non più sospesa nel limbo delle anime perdute anzitempo, non più brutalmente strappata da quanto conosceva, poteva specchiarsi nel finestrino, effigie a quel tempo di un’inconscia, crudele ossessione. Anche quello era diverso, liberato dai denti della bufera di ghiaccio, mentre fuori la notte si stendeva calma e pacifica, buia ma traforata di stelle e struggente come il cielo del Selvaggio West sotto il quale, sessantun anni prima, Chrono e Maddalena avevano stipulato il contratto. __

_Chrono…_

C’era qualcos’altro di diverso.

Sorrise, abbandonando il vetro.

Un’altra cosa, la più importante: non era sola. Chrono le accarezzò una guancia, stringendosela piano contro il fianco. Alla fine aveva tenuto fede alla sua promessa.

Anche se, pensò Rosette, non era così che avrebbe voluto.

Avrebbe preferito stare con lui nel mondo dov’erano nati, ognuno inerme nella pioggia ma forte nel sole, vivo sull’erba o per le strade o nel traffico di New York, bambini e amici e poi qualcosa di più e tutto quello che risplendeva nei suoi ricordi, così lontani e unici. Il luogo in cui si trovavano ora tutti i loro cari.

…Ma non importava.

In quello strano mondo di spirito, dove il tatto e i sensi divenivano sempre più ovattati, nuova la vicinanza, negli aloni mescolati delle anime, _erano insieme_. Finché avesse potuto vederlo sorridere e sentire la sua voce, non avrebbe avuto rimpianti. Non c’erano più ragioni per gettarsi dal treno in corsa.

Con un pensiero ai tanti amici lasciati indietro, si preparò a proseguire.

Per una destinazione ignota e divina.

Forse sarebbero giunti sino alla scia sfavillante della Linea Astrale, forse in un altro remoto angolo di cielo ― in pace, finalmente.

E poi, forse, un giorno…

Chi poteva saperlo? Forse un giorno, come le avevano detto che accadeva, i loro corpi di luce sarebbero scivolati ai confini della Via Lattea, tremanti di gioia e d’emozione, e avrebbero potuto ritentare gettandosi sulla terra come stelle cadenti.

Per ritrovarsi ancora, pur non sapendolo.

Oppure, forse, riconoscendosi sotto volti diversi…

Oltre monti lontani sorse l’alba e, sul volto illuminato di Chrono, Rosette lesse tutte quelle promesse.


End file.
